Revolutionary Girl Utena
by DJ WoLfWoOd
Summary: A new duelist is set to arrive...but why is the student council all freaked out? rated pg-13 for naughty words...later chapters will have more content/be rated R for violence


X _ Factor productions presents, a Wolfwood fanfiction production…  
  
feet's note:this takes place after the black rose ark  
  
  
  
  
  
SHUJO KAMEUKI UTENA: BLACK HAILO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: A place for my head  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Eric Deverux hit the play button on his portable cd player as he strolled down the street  
  
Towards his grandfathers home in rural Victoria, Texas  
  
damn is it hot today he thought as he moved a random strand of his long, blonde hair out of his eyes. His parents had high-ranking jobs at a new and upcoming computer Software Company in Dallas. The pay was good, he could have the best…and he got it. His parents enrolled him in the most illustrious boarding school in Japan….Ohtori Academy…..but something just didn't feel right….something kept telling him to turn down his parents…don't go…stay as far away from that place as possible…it freaked the hell out of him.Maybe I'm just paranoid he thought as he rounded the corner that led to his grandpas house. But he knew in his heart that this was not true….this feeling….he got it every time something horrible happened to him….the death of his girlfriend…the death of his grandma….Failing his math final…he got the same feeling when those things happened  
  
and he knew….he KNEW something god awful would happen at that academy….but what the hell was he suppose to do?  
  
He clicked off the player, deciding not thinking anymore. "If this school is filled with uptight little rich boys and girls who think there better than everyone else...i'm going to have a motherfucking field day" he smiled a bit when he said that, he should make the best of a bad situation.  
  
Alexander Deverux wiped the sweat from his sixty-year old brow as he reached into his dresser chest and pulled out a ring and a long object wrapped in cloth. He stood there, and just stared at the ring for a bit.The burden of my youth he thought I now have to pass it on to my grandson…in hopes he could do what I could not he had regrets for a minute or two…"NO" he shouted "THIS HAS TO BE DONE"  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open…Alexander quietly reached for his buck knife ,re-sheathing it when he saw the seventeen year old face of his kin  
  
Eric was breathing heavily and clutching his shoulder…symptoms of breaking down a door" y….you ok ol…old man?" Alexander smiled "fine my boy…I have come to understand that your parents are sending you to my old school…..is this true Eric?"  
  
Eric rolled his eyes "yea…I guess so" well the old man thought this is it  
  
"then I want you to have this" he unwrapped the cloth and handed him a large sword that appeared to be mid-evil. "sweet….and this is for?" He took Eric's left hand and put the ring on his ring finger. the old man smiled "all will become clear in time my boy…..all will become clear in time."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
  
  
Eric Deverux jolted awake from the dream he just had, he quickly checked the chain around his neck for his ring…good…it was still there. He stuck his head through the sliding window and into the driver's compartment yawn "how much longer to the school?" The truck driver didn't even turn to look at him "soon..." Eric withdrew his head  
  
creepy dude he thought oh well…best to just relax  
  
  
  
  
  
(we see the shadows of boys and a girl in a elevator, out of the darkness….a voice speaks)  
  
"If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. *Smash* the world's shell"…  
  
For the Revolution of the World!  
  
(they all took there respective seats around the table)  
  
"I have called this meeting of the student council, ends of the world has informed me that a unique duelist will arrive soon and join our ranks" Touga said  
  
it was all Juri could do not to burst out laughing "what makes this one so different than the rest?"  
  
Touga's tone of voice got dark…possibly with a sight hint of fear "he is the one of prophecy…the one who stands alone"  
  
Juri wasn't convinced "tell me that you don't believe that whole "black" thing"  
  
"do you have something to say on this issue Miki?"  
  
the youngest of the student council didn't even look up from his notebook "I assume you speak of the one who will eventually bring about the end game….no…I do not believe in such things"  
  
Touga chuckled"this may very well be the biggest threat we have ever faced"  
  
(cut to east dorm roof)  
  
(we see Utena writing in her diary)  
  
dear diary, the battle with Mikage is over. I have come out the victor in his sick game  
  
I should feel happy....but I have this impending feeling of death. As if my fight in these strange duels is about to take a turn for the macabre sorts. I have been giving though to just running away…me Anthy and Wakaba…just…running  
  
she closed her diary…the sickening feeling was too much for her  
  
"God help me if my feelings turn to be true"  
  
  
  
V.O. Anthy: on the next episode, the newest duelist arrives  
  
V.O. Miki: but there's something creepy about him…I just can't put my finger on what though….  
  
V.O. Utena: it's like looking into the eyes of death  
  
V.O. Anthy: next time on utena, the revolutionary girl…a place for my head part two/requiem for a dream 


End file.
